


Fog

by Nyhne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyhne/pseuds/Nyhne
Summary: Fog rolls into Berlin on this little slice of Roderich and Gilbert's life.Written for the PruAus Advent Calendar 2016: Fog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PruAus Advent Calendar event with the prompt fog. Fog in Berlin tends to linger, but it does make the Christmas lights pretty. Short drabble.

Fog crept into Berlin like a heavy blanket, its presence filling every nook and alleyway until one couldn’t see more than two blocks ahead of themselves. Although it was nearly midday, the fog had yet to burn off and Roderich could just barely see the glowing outline of the sun winking behind the gray. It made for a rather somber day, the extra moisture in the air adding to its chill and clouding up his glasses.

Roderich shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets as he exited the S-Bahn station, a small crowd shuffling alongside him to the various exits. Even on its coldest of days, Berlin couldn’t deter the eager crowds of tourists and shoppers bouncing between the Christmas markets.

Before he had even reached the exit, Roderich could see the silhouette of his boyfriend smoking a cigarette by the entryway. Gilbert had his hood up and was concentrating down at his phone typing out a rapid text, but as soon as Roderich approached the other looked up, offering a snatch of his striking deep bronze eyes.

“Hey, babe,” the other boy greeted, stuffing his phone back in his pocket and flicking the rest of the cigarette away before leaning forward to peck a quick kiss against Roderich’s lips. Gilbert’s kiss tasted acidic, like the tobacco he had just been smoking, and Roderich wrinkled his nose against it, pulling away with the same expression.

“Sorry,” Gilbert said, noticing his grimace, “I didn’t think your train would get here so quick. You got any gum?”

“It’s fine,” Roderich said. “We should get going, anyway. I told Lizzie we would meet her at twelve.”

Gilbert gave him another kiss on the cheek this time and linked their arms together. “Alright, let’s go.”

Roderich rolled his eyes at him and untangled their limbs as they began to walk. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips but he kept his head turned, knowing Gilbert was grinning at him anyway.

They had only been dating each other for a few months now, but Roderich knew that their relationship went long before high school. Roderich’s family had moved to Berlin when he was nine; Gilbert had been the pale, bright-eyed grinning child who lived next door.

Although Gilbert’s personality still resembled the pale, bright-eyed grinning child of their youth, Roderich had to admit that the other had grown up handsomely well. His well-defined jawline already had a shade of stubble to it and his choppy, overgrown hair brushed at just above his eyes.

The diamond earring was perhaps a bit much, in Roderich’s opinion, but it worked for his boyfriend’s roguish, hipster appearance. And things usually worked out for Gilbert Beilschmidt, in one way or another.

“You cold?” Gilbert asked, noting Roderich’s hunched figure. Roderich had a tendency to get chilled easily. (Gilbert liked to say it was because there was wasn’t any fat in his body to keep him warm.)

“A bit,” Roderich admitted. “I think it is the fog. It’s all the extra moisture in the air.”

Gilbert grunted in agreement and released one of his pocketed hands to put his arm around Roderich’s waist. This time, Roderich let him.

“Winter in Berlin, huh?” said Gilbert.

“Yeah,” Roderich replied, seeing the soft glow of white lights shining through the trees of the Christmas market they were to meet Liz at. “Winter in Berlin.”


End file.
